Outbreak!
by xSapphireRainsx
Summary: The whites of her eyes became a sick black and, her iris would glow with a ghostly paste. A once shiny black hair slowly turned to a gray color as it fell out in chunks. Her skin became patchy and green. South Park faces a Zombie Outbreak unlike any other


_**Prologue.**_

The whites of her eyes became a sick black and, her iris would glow with a ghostly paste. A once shiny black hair slowly turned to a gray color as it fell out in chunks. Her skin became patchy and green. No one knew what was wrong with Wendy Testaburger, no one, wanted to know. At night you could hear her cries, a scowling dog like scream. She would ask for help, for Wendy had a disease, that disease would be the end of the human race.

_**-1 month later-**_

"They say it started with a man named Louis McGinnis. He lived here, in South Park. Louis had a disease that no one knew of. So he always stayed in a hospital. One girl, named Wendy, came into the hospital to help out. She saw her uncle and ran into the room where Louis was but.." Sergeant Harrison stopped in mid-sentence. He was worried about the fate of humanity. Based on what happened from surveillance cameras, hope was seemingly lost. "But, she didn't go in with a mask or anything. He bit her on the arm." Looking straight at the eyes of the girls old boy friend, Stan, eyes.

"Jesus Christ." Stan sighed looking down. They hadn't said anything about his girlfriends' sudden disappearance until now. But this, this wasn't what he expected to hear.

"Son, I think you should go home and rest. I don't have anything else to say" Harrison said before getting up to walk out of the room, leaving the shocked boy alone. Wendy wasn't dead, unless you count he way she looked. Her skin was rotting with the color green, her eyes had changed, and she looked _dead._ It seemed like another zombie outbreak, but nothing like what had happened.

Stan starred at the whitewashed wall, his eyes distant. "She was bitten" He kept saying to himself over and over again in unbelief. In 4th grade it was nothing but something Kenny had made, had done. But this, this had nothing to do with Kenny. He was perfectly fine, which made Stan even more frustrated. No matter what, he was worried about what would become of the world.

_**-2 years later-**_

Kenny's POV

The sound of feet hitting the pavement rung in my ears as I stood over the town, it had been run down after the infected had grown in population. People scattered, left, ran for there poor lives. But not me, I stayed here, along with very few people. But those people are in hiding, locked away in cellars, blocked off from the world underground. I know the world's population has decreased to numbers less than 100, if even that, but there's still hope that I'll find someone who's not hiding, someone who's an immortal too.

I wasn't sure if I could beat this, this lonely feeling in the pit of my stomach. Or was that just hunger? But, why was being an immortal such a bitch? Because of this curse I was alone in the infected world, I experienced being infected more than once. But, I keep coming back and waking up where my bed was before my house was burnt down.

Day's after the infection had spread a riot had broken out; our city was up in flames sinking to the ground in a fiery grave, along with most of the hot girls. Now, the towns nothing but ashes and flame with a dull gray cloud hanging over the once full of life city. Snow still falls and makes blankets of snow that will never last from the flames that'll never burn out.

I feel all poetic talking about the city like this but it's like a poet's city all-dark and overrun with the infected. But, I think I needed to get away from this place. Find other survivors and maybe an immortal. I will do whatever I can to save the lives of others and score hot chicks from all over the world. Hopefully they'll all be alive, every hot chick vulnerable and desperate for a hot superhero with underwear over tights. Oh yeah, this is going to be great.

You know, without the infected trying to eat me everyday.

* * *

><p>An: And there you have it! The prologue to Outbreak! Sorry for the shortness, it should get longer once it hits the first chapter. Welp, I love you guys and R&R?


End file.
